


Zapach dźwięku (Smell Like I Sound)

by LoboBathory



Series: LESBIJSKI CHALLENGE 2015 [2]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Adventures: Avengers, Marvel Adventures: Iron Man
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, feromony, gigantyczne kociaki
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 02:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5075023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol naprawdę lubi Jess. Co nie jest dziwne. Dziwne jest to, że lubi ją dużo bardziej, kiedy Jess nie ma w pobliżu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zapach dźwięku (Smell Like I Sound)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Smell Like I Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2464835) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Kolejne tłumaczenie, tym razem z moim nowym ulubionym pairingiem (supergirlfriends!). Postaram się o więcej lesbijskich tekstów w przyszłym roku. Jeśli spodoba wam się na tyle, aby skudoskować, dajcie kudosa także oryginałowi <3
> 
> Betowała [janekburza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasssumi/pseuds/janekburza/works). Wszelkie błędy są tylko i wyłącznie moją winą i nieuwagą.

Carol znajduje Avengersów – albo raczej to oni znajdują ją – w kilka tygodni po najlepszym dniu w jej życiu, który składał się z wszechświata, kosmitów… i tego, że teraz może latać. Naprawdę latać. Nie potrzebuje już samolotu. Pewnie, inne moce też są fajne, ale latanie jest przecież wszystkim, o czym zawsze marzyła – odkąd była małą dziewczynką przemycającą do łóżka książki o astronautach, aby je czytać pod kołdrą przy świetle latarki. A teraz potrafi latać. To dosłownie wcielenie jej wszystkich marzeń. 

Polubiła Tony’ego Starka od momentu, gdy weszła do jego Wieży, ponieważ wystarczył jeden rzut oka na jego kolekcję zbroi, aby wiedzieć, ile latanie znaczy dla tego mężczyzny. Tony Stark jest człowiekiem. Jego moce ograniczają się do tego, co sam zbuduje, co sam sobie da. I postanowił dać sobie nieboskłon. Carol uważa, że to naprawdę dobra decyzja. 

Dołącza do zespołu. Uderza MODOCa w twarz, co pewnie można uznać za jakiś rodzaj rytuału przejścia. Storm i Giant Girl zaczynają zapraszać ją na weekendowe nasiadówki w Starbucksie, gdzie piją mrożone kawy i narzekają na dinozaury, które próbowały zmiażdżyć Nowy Jork (i Storm sprawia, że kawa pozostaje zimna nawet wtedy, kiedy lód już się stopi, co jest świetną sztuczką). Nie jest pewna, co Bruce o niej sądzi, ale Hulk zdaje się ją lubić. Wymienia się złośliwościami ze Spider-Manem. Wciąż nie może uwierzyć, że pracuje z Kapitanem Ameryką, który jest jak najbardziej żywy i prawdziwy. Czuje, że naprawdę została częścią drużyny, kiedy Wolverine zaczyna na nią gderać. Wie wtedy, że jej się udało. 

I wszystko układa się gładko. 

A potem Spider-Woman przyłącza się do Avengersów i wszystko się tak jakby psuje. 

To Tony wpadł na ten pomysł. Najwyraźniej ta kobieta – Jessica Drew, Spider-Woman – była prywatnym detektywem, którego Stark wynajął, aby pomogła mu odnaleźć ojca. A ponieważ Carol już się nauczyła, że nic w ich życiu nie jest łatwe ani normalne, pomoc ze strony Jessiki Drew oznaczała, że wskoczy w kostium Kobiety Pająka i zacznie walczyć u boku Iron Mana z Kameleonem, który podszywał się pod Howarda Starka. Najwyraźniej Jessica była obdarzona wieloma talentami. 

Jej licencja detektywistyczna wygasła, poinformował ich Tony przy obiedzie, a ponieważ kiedyś naprawdę była bardzo pomocna, czemu nie rozważyć jej kandydatury na Avengerkę? I wszyscy uznali, że to dobry pomysł. Oczywiście. 

Przy pierwszym spotkaniu z Jessicą, Carol jest pewna, że się czymś zatruła. 

– Cześć – mówi kobieta, wyciągając rękę w jej stronę. Ma na sobie czerwono-żółty kostium, ale zdjęła maskę, aby nie zakrywała twarzy. – Jestem Spider-Woman, ale proszę, mów mi Jess. – Uśmiecha się szeroko i sympatycznie (ma naprawdę bardzo ładny uśmiech), ale wydaje się przy tym nieco nerwowa. Pewnie martwi się tym, jakie wywrze na nich wrażenie. Boże, jest taka śliczna. W zasadzie niemożliwie piękna, z tymi wielkimi zielonymi oczyma i ciemnymi włosami, które wyglądają na miękkie. Do tego jest wysoka i smukła, i taka pewna siebie w sposób, który przypomina Carol o popularnych dziewczynach z jej liceum, dziewczynach, do których nigdy nie miała śmiałości zagadać. 

I wtedy przyjmuje oferowaną dłoń i… tak jakby chce się wzdrygnąć. Jakby Kobieta Pająk ciągnęła za sobą prawdziwe pająki, które właśnie ją oblazły. Coś po prostu wydaje się… dziwne. Ale, cholera jasna, jest Avengerką, jest kapitanem Amerykańskich Sił Powietrznych i poradzi sobie z taką błahostką. Potrafi być miła. Pewnie po prostu ma gorszy dzień. 

Więc odwzajemnia uśmiech, ignorując narastające w niej uczucie. Na twarzy Jess maluje się niepewna ulga. 

– Jestem Carol. Carol Danvers. Miło mi cię poznać, Jess. 

– A jaki jest twój pseudonim? – pyta kobieta tak, jak normalni ludzie pytają „jaki jest twój znak zodiaku”. Brzmi to trochę jak podryw i po raz pierwszy w życiu Carol nie jest pewna, czy chciałaby, aby tak właśnie było. Jess jest, bądź szczerzy, praktycznie idealnie w jej typie, ale… ale Carol czuje się przy niej tak bardzo źle. Źle i dobrze jednocześnie. Co jest dziwne. 

– Och. – Uśmiecha się. – Jestem Kapitan Marvel. Próbowałam Panny Marvel przez jakiś tydzień, ale nie do końca mi to pasowało. I potem Steve – wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć, że może zwracać się do Kapitana Ameryki po imieniu – powiedział, że zasłużyłam na swój stopień i nie przeszkadza mu to, że mamy dwoje oficerów w drużynie. 

– Tylko dlatego, że on tak naprawdę wciąż jest szeregowym – wtrąca się Tony z uśmiechem, przechodząc obok z nich kawałkiem pizzy w rękach. Mruga do nich konfidencjonalnie. – Ale ciii, to tajemnica. 

– Tony! – woła do niego Steve z drugiego końca pokoju. – Doskonale wiesz, że to była tylko przykrywka… 

– Ale lubię twój wyraz twarzy, kiedy mnie poprawiasz – śmieje się Tony, podając Kapitanowi kawałek pizzy. 

Spider-Man, wciąż przyczajony na ścianie, wystrzela sieć i łapie pizzę, wyciągając ją z ich rąk. Zaczyna ją jeść. 

– Zasada dziesięciu sekund! – Oświadcza, podciągając maskę na wysokość nosa, momentalnie zapychając sobie usta pizzą. 

– Nie była nawet na podłodze!

– “Podłoga” to pojęcie względne – oświadcza Spider-Man i wpełza na sufit, aby to udowodnić. 

Jess obserwuje ich z rozbawieniem.

– Zawsze tak się zachowują?

Carol zastanawia się przez chwilę.

– Nie – odpowiada. – Zwykle jest o wiele dziwniej. 

Jess uśmiecha się do niej w sposób, który topi jej serce. Jednocześnie kurczy jej się żołądek i to w ten wyjątkowo niedobry sposób. Za chwilę zwymiotuje. 

– Przepraszam. – Gna do łazienki, bierze kilka głębokich oddechów, obmywa twarz wodą i… czuje się o niebo lepiej. Huh. Cóż, to dobrze.

Kiedy wraca, wszyscy świetnie się bawią. Spider-Man zwisa głową w dół z sufitu, rozmawiając z Jess – zapewne to rytuał bratania się pająków – Logan, Bruce, Tony i Steve otoczyli ich kółeczkiem, żartując i śmiejąc się. Jeśli jest w niej coś dziwnego, żaden z nich tego nie czuje. To z Carol musi być coś nie tak. Wszyscy inni po prostu lubią Jess. 

Cóż, skoro już się przywitała, może iść usiąść z Janet i Ororo, które prowadzą o wiele bardziej prywatną konwersacje w kącie pokoju. Przez resztę wieczoru czuje się dobrze. Może po prostu zjadła wcześniej coś nieświeżego. 

 

Niedzielne poranki oznaczają naleśniki na śniadanie, jedzone w kuchni. Dobrze, że to wystarczy, aby wyrwać wszystkich z łóżek, bo – Carol odkryła to pierwszego dnia – trudno spać, kiedy Hulk głośno domaga się swojej porcji syropu klonowego (nawet szept Hulka można usłyszeć na sąsiednich piętrach). 

Jess wprowadza się w niedzielę. Tony podrzuca naleśniki na patelni jednym ruchem nadgarstka, jakby to nie było nic trudnego. Ma na sobie spodnie od pidżamy w błękicie Kapitana Ameryki i za dużą koszulkę z logo Johna Cartera. Carol mogłaby przysiąść, że widziała Steve’a w identycznej dwa dni temu. 

– Gotowanie jest jak inżynieria – obwieszcza Tony wszystkim zebranym. – Bardzo precyzyjne. Oba też wymagają wiele ognia i… o, cześć Jess, udało ci się wstać. Jakie naleśniki lubisz? Z czekoladą, jagodami czy bez niczego? 

– Z czekoladą – mówi Jess. 

Carol odwraca się, widzi Jess w drzwiach kuchni i zasycha jej w ustach. Jess wyraźnie dopiero co wstała. Jej włosy są w nieładzie, ma na sobie czerowno-żółtą koszulę nocną, bardzo podobną do jej kostiumu, nieco podwiniętą tak, że odsłania jedno udo. Nie ma w tym nic uwodzicielskiego, ale Carol czuje się jak omdlewająca wiktoriańska dama, podniecona widokiem nagiej kostki, bo, boże, Jess jest taka śliczna. Zerka na własną sfatygowaną pidżamę z wojskowego przydziału i wmawia sobie, że wcale nie wygląda beznadziejnie. 

– Świetny wybór – mówi Tony. – Tylko daj mi skończyć porcję dla Carol… – I na powrót skupia się na tym, co dzieje się na patelni. 

Carol bierze głęboki wdech i poklepuje puste miejsce na krześle obok siebie. 

– Usiądź ze mną, Jess! – Ma nadzieję, że Jess nie ma nic przeciwko, bo jeśli ma, Carol wyjdzie na totalną idiotkę i, boże, nie czuła się tak niezręcznie i głupio w towarzystwie ładnej dziewczyny od czasów liceum. 

Jess uśmiecha się do niej i… Carol znów czuje się chora. Nie w ten całkiem przyjemny, motylki-w-brzuszku sposób chora. Naprawdę chora-chora. Tylko nie znowu to. Jej pieprzone szczęście. 

– Witaj, Kapitan Wspaniała – mówi Jess, uśmiechając się i to dobry znak, prawda? Urocze przydomki. Boże, jest jej tak niedobrze. Ogarnia ją fala mdłości. – Jak ci się spało?

Carol przełyka z powrotem jakieś pół tuzina odpowiedzi z mniej lub bardziej jawnym seksualnym podtekstem, ponieważ nie wydają się odpowiednie w momencie, gdy je śniadanie ze swoją drużyną. Poza tym, znając jej szczęście, Jess jest całkowicie i nienawracalnie hetero. 

– Dobrze, dziękuję. A tobie? Pierwsza noc w Tower, tak?

– Tak – szczerzy się Jess. – Było świetnie. Spałam jak dziecko. Cieszę się, że ściany są dźwiękoszczelne. 

Steve oblewa się rumieńcem, co jest dosyć dziwne, bo przecież pokój Jess znajduje się pomiędzy pokojem Carol i Tony’ego, a nie Steve’a, który jest naprzeciwko pokoju Tony’ego. Może Spider-Man znowu przelatywał na pajęczynach po korytarzu i tłukł wazony, a Steve go powstrzymał. Dokładnie to stało się w zeszłym tygodniu i obaj wydawali się tym wtedy zawstydzeni. Więc pewnie stało się coś w tym stylu. A ona to przespała. W zeszłym tygodniu też jej nie obudzili hałasami. 

– Ja… uh – mówi niezręcznie, dosyć skonfundowana. – Tak, jasne. 

Tony uśmiecha się z jakiegoś powodu i przerzuca naleśnik na talerz, który kładzie na kontuarze. 

– Carol, twoja porcja. 

Carol zerka na talerz. A potem na Jess, która uśmiecha do niej, ślicznie, miękko i zachęcająco. Nie da rady tego zjeść. Zaraz zwymiotuje. 

Odsuwa talerz. 

– W zasadzie – mówi – odpuszczę sobie. Nie jestem głodna. 

Logan przeszywa talerz jednym ze swoich szponów, nadziewając na niego naleśniki. Tony wzdycha jak człowiek, który ostatnio kupował zbyt wiele naczyń. 

– Twoja strata, Danvers – mówi Logan i przesuwa talerz w swoją stronę, rysując blat. 

Carol zerka na Jess, której uśmiech powoli zanika z twarzy. 

________________________________________

Okazało się, że Hank, chłopak Janet, nie zabezpiecza Cząsteczek Pyma tak dokładnie, jak powinien, więc dostał się do nich jakiś szalony naukowiec, który dodatkowo włamał się do sklepu zoologicznego w śródmieściu. Carol nie jest pewna, co się dokładnie stało, ale w tym momencie zmuszeni są walczyć z gigantycznymi kociakami biegającymi po ulicach. 

Gigantycznymi, wściekłymi kociakami. 

Cóż, może kociaki nie są agresywne, dochodzi do wniosku Carol, przynajmniej nie większość z nich, ale ich skłonność do zabawy, w połączeniu z rozmiarem, stanowi zagrożenie. Teraz właśnie jeden z nich ociera się o uliczną lampę, która zgina się w pół i grozi pęknięciem. Dodatkowo kociaki denerwują się, kiedy Avengers je atakują, co niestety musi zostać zrobione. 

– Dobra – zaczyna Kapitan, marszcząc brwi. – Słuchajcie. Doktor Pym montuje właśnie jakieś urządzenie na dachu domu dwie ulice stąd, aby odwrócić transformację. Musimy po prostu zagonić kociaki w tamtą stronę. 

– Będziemy zdejmować zabłąkane kotki z dachów – parska śmiechem Spider-Man. 

– Zobaczymy, czy uda nam się je zagonić w odpowiednim kierunku – mówi Kapitan. 

Tony opuszcza maskę hełmu. Jej oczy rozbłyskują niebieskim światłem. 

– Dobra, drużyno. – Rozkłada ramiona. – Wszyscy w górę! Każdy kto może latać bierze kogoś na doczepkę!

Kapitan podchodzi do Iron Mana, obejmuje go, jakby robił to już tysiące razy wcześniej i zaczepia jedną stopę na bucie zbroi. Unosi tarczę, Iron Man obejmuje go ramieniem w pasie, Kapitan zarzuca mu rękę na szyję i już znajdują się czterdzieści stóp nad ziemią, nad głowami wielkich kociąt. Carol gwiżdże z uznaniem. Nieźle. 

Storm bez słowa łapie Wolverine’a i ciągnie go ze sobą, jej peleryna powiewa unoszona wiatrem. Solidarność mutantów, uznaje Carol. Giant Girl zaczyna rosnąć, a Spider-Man wyrzuca pajęczynę w stronę najbliższego kociaka i wzlatuje. Bruce uśmiecha się do Carol zanim się odwraca od nich, aby wyhulkować i jednym skokiem znaleźć się na grzbiecie najbliższego kota. 

I już tylko ona i Jess stoją na chodniku. 

– Nie latasz? – pyta Carol. – Nowicjusze przodem. – Bo kostium Jess ma małe skrzydła. Więc pewnie umie latać, prawda?

Jess patrzy na nią nieco niezręcznie, jakby była zażenowana. Jej twarz jest do połowy zasłonięta maską, więc Carol nie widzi jej oczu i nie może mieć pewności, ale kobieta przenosi ciężar ciała z nogi na nogę, jakby się wstydziła. Do Carol dociera, że nie ma pojęcia, jakimi mocami dysponuje Jess – umie walczyć i jest silna, przylega do ścian jak Spider-Man i ma coś, co nazywa Jadem, ale to wszystko, o czym Carol wie. 

– Ja, uhm – zaczyna Jess. – Mogę tylko szybować. Nie tak naprawdę latać. Ale wystarczy, jeśli podrzucisz mnie w górę. 

– Da się zrobić. – Jestem profesjonalistką, myśli Carol. Jestem kapitanem Sił Powietrznych Stanów Zjednoczonych i Avengerką, więc teraz bardzo profesjonalnie złapię moją atrakcyjną towarzyszkę broni i uniosą ją, przyciśniętą do mojego ciała. Dla dobra Nowego Jorku. 

Kapitan i Iron Man może już to kiedyś robili, ale ona i Jess nigdy. Jess jest nieco od niej niższa, może o jakiś cal, więc Carol staje za nią i niezdarnie otacza ramionami jej klatkę piersiową i och, boże, jest tak blisko, ale to naprawdę nie najlepsza pora na damską erekcję. Jess opuszcza ramiona i łapie ją za biodra i o boże, nie. Nie będzie teraz myślała o takich rzeczach. 

– Podnieś nas – mówi Jess. 

– Do startu, gotowi, start. 

I już unoszą się w powietrzu. Carol nie ma w tym wprawy, nigdy dotąd nikogo nie niosła, a już na pewno nie tak, więc leci trochę nierówno, bez równowagi i modli się, aby nie upuścić Jess, która trochę tak jakby wije się bardzo blisko niej, co jest bardzo rozpraszające. Naprawdę potrzebują więcej praktyki, jeśli mają zrobić to kiedyś znowu, co byłoby fajne, ale też okropne, biorąc pod uwagę, przez co Carol właśnie przechodzi. 

– Tu będzie dobrze – mówi Jess i wierci się (czy ona robi to celowo? Nie robi tego celowo, prawda?), żeby uwolnić się z jej uścisku i poszybować w stronę najbliższego kociaka. – Dzięki za podwózkę!

Carol wzdycha i kręci głową, aby pozbyć się z niej brudnych myśli, kierując się w stronę kolejnego kota. 

Dobra. Da sobie z tym radę. 

Kapitan informuje ich przez komunikatory, że kociaki dają się prowadzić – albo raczej wabić wiązką energii wystrzeloną we właściwą stronę tak, aby biegały za migającym światełkiem. Coś jak wielka zabawa z laserem. Ponad nimi Iron Man nakierowuje kota we właściwą ulicę, a Kapitan, stojący za nim na dachu, trafia jednego kotka tarczą w nos, aby nie wchodził na budynek. Gdzieś przed Carol Jess powtarza strzał wiązką, używając do tego własnej broni. Carol unosi dłoń, wystrzeliwuje strumień energii i stwierdza z satysfakcją, że to działa, bo teraz kotki, które odbiegły od nich, zaczynały skradać się w jej stronę. 

Chodźcie do mnie kicie, kici-kici.

Avengers, którzy nie mają właściwej broni, radzą sobie w inny sposób. Wolverine skacze od kota do kota i w jakiś sposób ciągnie je za sobą. Storm strzela błyskawicami. Giant Girl, najszczęśliwsza z nich wszystkich, po prostu bierze koty na ręce, głaszcze je i uśmiecha się zachwycona. Spider-Man stworzył z sieci jakiś rodzaj szeleczek dla kotów i Carol nie ma pojęcia, co robi Hulk, ale krzyczy przy tym „Głaskać kotki!” całkiem często. 

Ale to działa. Zaganiają koty przez długość jednej ulicy, potem następnej, skręcają na skrzyżowaniu, aż widzą jakiegoś naukowca machającego do nich z dachu budynku, na którym stoi wielka, świecąca się maszyna. Już niemal im się udaje… 

I wtedy wysoki na trzydzieści stóp kot syjamski, biegnący pod Jess, głośno miauczy, staje na tylnych łapkach i trąca ją jak przelatującą muchę. I Jess leci. 

Nie leci.

Spada. 

Wyciąga ramiona, Carol widzi, jak próbuje odzyskać równowagę, złapać ciąg powietrza, ale w żaden nie wpada…

Syjam znów ją uderza i Jess leci prosto w jej stronę. 

Nie ma nawet czasu pomyśleć o jej złapaniu, ani o niczym innym poza przyjęciem ciosu. Obejmuje ją, kierowana czymś w rodzaju instynktu, bogu niech będą dzięki. Kręcą się obie w kółko, lecąc do tyłu pod wpływem impetu uderzenia. Wreszcie udaje im się wzlecieć w górę. Przez czarną chmurę, którą stanowią włosy Jess, Carol widzi, jak niektóre koty zaczynają uciekać, biec za nimi, jakby były interesującą, latającą kocią zabawką… 

– Strzel za nimi! – krzyczy Jess. – Za nimi. W ziemię, zawróć je, zawróć… 

– Nie mogę! – Carol przekrzykuje wiatr. – Trzymam cię!

– Więc trzymaj mnie, a ja strzelę! – proponuje Kobieta Pająk i Carol po prostu łapie ją mocniej. 

Wciąż się kręcą, lecąc w stronę najbliższego budynku, powoli tracąc tempo. Wreszcie zwalniają do poziomu, w którym Carol kontroluje lot. To, jak mocno Jess napina mięśnie, sugeruje jednak, że nie przywykła do latania w ten sposób. Wciąż jednak wyciąga przed siebie ręce i wysyła wiązkę energii prosto za koty, które odwracają się do nich ogonami i zaczynają uciekać. Prosto w stronę urządzenia. 

– Świetnie! – krzyczy Carol, nie posiadając się z radości. Uwalnia jedno ramię i unosi zaciśniętą pięść w geście triumfu. Jednocześnie uświadamia sobie, gdzie dokładnie znajduje się jej druga ręka i, tak, właśnie obłapia Jess pod pretekstem obrony Nowego Jorku. – Ja, uhm. Uhm. – Mówi niezbyt elokwentnie i zsuwa rękę niżej po klatce piersiowej Jess w czymś, co, ma nadzieję, można uznać za dyskretny gest. – Przepraszam. 

– Nie ma za co – mówi Jess, odwracając się, aby spojrzeć jej w twarz i, o jejku, są tak blisko siebie, że Carol mogłaby ją teraz pocałować, i nie, zła, zła myśl. – Byłaś wspaniała. 

I wtedy Jess uśmiecha się i Carol znów czuje się chora, czuje się dziwnie i ma mdłości, jakby coś pełzło jej pod skórą i być może kręciła się nieco zbyt długo. Czy coś. 

– Cieszę się, że ci się podobało – mówi Carol i jakoś udaje jej się odwzajemnić uśmiech. Wtedy Jess unosi nogi, opiera stopy na udach Carol i odpycha się, szeroko rozkładając ramiona i spływając na dół. 

A Carol, ponieważ nie jest nabuzowaną hormonami szesnastolatką, wcale nie gapi się, jak Jess z wdziękiem kręci się w powietrzu. 

No dobra, trochę się gapi. 

I czuje się już o wiele lepiej. 

Ostatni z gigantycznych kociaków miauczy w oddali. 

________________________________________

Lubi Jess. Lubią ją naprawdę bardzo mocno. 

Niech to szlag. 

Powinna była spytać Tony’ego, czy Avengers mają jakieś przepisy odnośnie sypiania ze współpracownikami, zanim zgodziła się dołączyć. Pamięta, że wspominali o ochronie danych osobowych i o obowiązkowych pracach domowych w Tower, ale nic poza tym. 

A Jess pewnie i tak jest hetero. 

A ona… ona czuje się tak dziwnie w jej obecności. I nie wie, o co w tym chodzi. Pewnie zbieg okoliczności. Po prostu pech. Ale nie pomaga jej to, że ma mdłości za każdym razem, gdy Jess się do niej uśmiecha. Już od dawna w nikim nie była tak intensywnie zadurzona. 

Pewnie przez to choruje. 

Carol pojękuje, zdejmuje z siebie kostium i idzie pod prysznic. 

Słyszy szum wody w łazience obok. Jess też się kąpie. Za ścianą. Obok. Pamięta ciało Jess przyciśnięte blisko jej ciała. 

Chyba skusi się na naprawdę zimny prysznic. 

________________________________________

– Tak więc. – Jan przesuwa wzrok po osobach skupionych wokół stołu. – Zastanawia mnie, co was najbardziej irytuje w waszych mocach?

Mają właśnie babski wieczór, na co składa się popcorn, ulubiona komedia Jan i Ororo – i kto by pomyślał, że Ororo lubi _Wredne dziewczyny_? – i malowanie paznokci. Jest to bratająca (a wręcz zsiostrzająca) czynność, której Carol nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczyła. Teraz jej paznokcie są czerwone i się błyszczą. Jan zapewnia ich, że i tak dokonują mniejszych szkód niż faceci, kiedy zagarniają wspólny salon na swoje testosteronowe wieczorki – ostatni z nich skończył się tym, że pozwolili, aby gość o ksywie Batroc the Leaper poumawiał ich na ślepe randki. Cóż. Życie Avengers.

Piją słodkie napoje gazowane. Carol zaproponowała Jess piwo, ale ta odmówiła, twierdząc, że jest odporna na wszelkie trucizny, w tym alkohol. To chyba można uznać za odpowiedź na pytanie Janet. 

Zastanawia się nad własną odpowiedzią.

– Moje moce są zbyt świeże, żebym mogła stwierdzić, że nie przytrafi mi się z nimi już nic gorszego, ale czasem, kiedy ludzie zachodzą mnie znienacka, podlatuję trochę. 

– O boże – mówi Jess i patrzy na nią z pełnym wyrozumiałości współczuciem. – Ty też? – Podsuwa swoją puszkę, aby stuknąć się z Carol w toaście. Ich palce stykają się przez sekundę i Carol drży. I marszczy brwi. 

– Myślałam, że nie umiesz latać. 

– Nie mogę, naprawdę – przyznaje Jess. – Przez co to jest jeszcze bardziej żałosne. To jakbym podskakiwała z zaskoczenia. Jakieś sześć cali w górę. – Śmieje się. 

– Nigdy nie miałam z tym problemu – wtrąca Ororo. Jan gapi się na nią, aż kobieta zaczyna uśmiechać się wbrew sobie. – Zamiast tego, tworzę mikroburze, kiedy się denerwuję. 

To całkiem uroczy obrazek, Storm otoczona przez niewielkie burzowe chmurki. Carol bierze kolejny łyk napoju, żeby nie roześmiać się z tej wizji. 

– Obejrzyjmy film jeszcze raz! – obwieszcza Jan. – W środy ubieramy się na różowo. Ororo, wesprzyj mnie. 

– Ty codziennie nosisz róż – mówi Ororo. – Jako Giant Girl. 

– Tak – przyznaje Janet. – To oznacza także w środy. – Naciska „odtwarzanie” w menu DVD i wygląda na tak zadowoloną z siebie, że nikt nie ma serca jej powstrzymać. Carol nie lubi tego filmu aż tak bardzo, ale wie już, że człowiek nie jest w stanie zrobić nic, co unieszczęśliwiłoby Janet. Szczęście Jan jest jak magia. 

Poza tym to Jan zaprojektowała kostium Carol, który ta naprawdę lubi. Więc jest jej coś winna. 

Wstają więc i idą w kierunku kanapy. Jess siada obok Carol, ramię kładzie na oparciu kanapy i uśmiecha się do niej, kiedy Carol próbuje rozgryźć, czy to Klasyczne Randkowe Zagranie Numer Jeden czy też Straszliwa Nieświadomość Sytuacji Hetero-kobiety. I wtedy znowu to czuje. W związku z Jess. Dziwne, złe mdłości. 

Co dziwne, chyba nie tylko ona. Jan patrzy na nie i uśmiech spełza jej z twarzy. Wyraz twarzy Ororo staje się niemożliwy do odczytania. 

– Ej, czekajcie – mówi Jess, podnosząc się z kanapy. – Potrzebuję kolejnego napoju. Ktoś jeszcze chce?

I już znika w kuchni, a Carol czuje się o wiele lepiej, Jan uśmiecha się jak zwykle, a Ororo wydaje się spokojna. 

Chce zapytać „hej, czy wy też czujecie się dziwnie w obecności Jess?”, ale to byłoby dziwne, bo przecież wszyscy lubią Jess. 

Carol ją lubi. 

I nie rozumie, co tu się dzieje. 

________________________________________

Carol puka do drzwi Jess następnego ranka. 

– Dobra – zaczyna, kiedy tylko kobieta otwiera. – Mam pewien pomysł, jeśli jeszcze nie masz żadnych planów na dzisiaj. Myślałam o tym, jak cię niosłam, kiedy walczyłyśmy z gigantycznymi kotkami. Rozmawiałam z Kapitanem i powiedział, że i tak zamierzał dobrać nas w parę… do celów taktycznych. Więc pomyślałam, że może powinnyśmy nad tym popracować, żeby wychodziło nam to nieco łatwiej, w sensie, unoszenie cię. Żebyśmy były przygotowane na kolejny atak. – I żebym znowu nie zaczęła cię przypadkiem obmacywać, bo jeśli powtórzymy to kilka razy to może przestanę się podniecać jak nastolatka i fantazjować na twój temat w trakcie walki. 

Wyrzuciła to wszystko z siebie w pośpiechu. Ma nadzieję, że nie brzmi jak jąkająca się kujonka, która właśnie zaprasza szkolną piękność na bal maturalny. 

Jess mruga. 

– Dzień dobry, Carol – mówi wreszcie. I uśmiecha się. – I tak, bardzo bym chciała. 

Śniadanie jedzą na dachu Tower, bo dlaczego by nie? Kto nie lubi wysokości?

Stoją twarzą w twarz, przebrane w swoje kostiumy. Jess uśmiecha się odrobinę nerwowo. 

– Jak chcesz to zrobić?

– Daj mi pomyśleć – mówi Carol. – Mogłabyś… – o boże – mogłabyś mnie objąć? Wtedy obie byłybyśmy w stanie się trzymać? To byłoby o wiele bardziej stabilne niż to, czego próbowałyśmy ostatnio. Nie potrzebuję rąk do latania. 

Jasne, spraw, żeby twoje fantazje seksualne brzmiały jak autentyczna strategia. 

– Brzmi dobrze – mówi Jess i uśmiecha się, robiąc krok w jej stronę. I nagle obejmuje Carol, zupełnie znienacka. Kapitan niemal się dławi, tak źle się czuje, jakby coś ją oblazło, i jeszcze nigdy nie było aż tak źle. Boże. Co z nią nie tak? Może naprawdę powinna się zbadać. 

– Nie mogę – wyrzuca z siebie i odpycha od siebie Jess, niemal odlatuje, aż znajduje się dobre dziesięć stóp dalej i znowu może oddychać bez ryzyka, że zwymiotuje. – Nie mogę, Jess, przepraszam cię, nie wiem, co się ze mną dzieje. Będę chora. Czuję się okropnie. Chyba powinnam iść do lekarza. 

Kiedy znowu patrzy na Jess, ta ma zdjętą maskę i wpatruję się w nią z absolutnym przerażeniem. 

– Nie jesteś odporna – mówi, a jej głos brzmi, jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać. – Kryłaś się z tym przez cały czas. Kurwa. Tak bardzo cię przepraszam, Carol, myślałam… myślałam, że wreszcie spotkałam kogoś, kto jest odporny. 

– Odporny na co?

– Nie powiedzieli ci? – Jess marszczy brwi. 

– Nie powiedzieli mi czego? – pyta ostrożnie Carol. 

– O moich feromonach – wzdycha Jess. – Tony wie. Sądziłam, że wam to wyjaśnił. Zażartował w ten sposób z Pepper, kiedy nas sobie przedstawił. Ale chyba wam nic nie wspominał. 

– O jakich feromonach? 

Jess opada twardo na betonową posadzkę. I chociaż żołądek Carol wciąż się skręca, kobieta nie waha się, podchodzi i siada obok niej. 

Jess patrzy na nią długo bez słowa. 

– Dlatego sądziłam, że jesteś odporna. Przez takie gesty – wzdycha. – To jedna z moich mocy. Produkuję feromony. I kontroluję to tylko… do pewnego stopnia. Dzięki nim… mężczyźni mnie lubią. To było… przydatne w mojej pracy. No wiesz, powachlowałam rzęsami i mężczyźni stawali na głowie, aby dać mi to, czego potrzebowałam. Czasami było to wypuszczenie mnie z więzienia. Wszystko, co chciałam. 

– Rozumiem, dlaczego mogło to być pomocne – zgadza się Carol. 

Jess znowu ciężko wzdycha i opiera podbródek na odzianej w rękawiczce ręce. 

– Ale jest też druga strona. Feromony sprawiają, że kobiety mnie nienawidzą. Zwykle czują się dziwnie w moim towarzystwie, nie lubią mnie i nie ufają mi. – Spogląda na Carol z uwagą. – Mdłości to jednak coś nowego. Może to element Kree w twoim DNA. 

Carol patrzy na nią z przerażeniem. 

– Wszystkie kobiety? Jak w takim razie znajdujesz przyjaciółki?

Jess unosi brew, jakby była zdziwiona, że komuś przyszło to nawet do głowy. I w tym momencie, mdłości czy nie, Carol ma ochotę ją przytulić. 

– Wcale. Niemal wszyscy moi przyjaciele to mężczyźni. I to też jest trudne, bo nie wiem… są moimi przyjaciółmi, bo tego chcą, czy bo ja chcę, aby nimi byli? Więc zwykle nie mam. Przyjaciół, znaczy się. 

– Musi być ci ciężko. 

– Staram się o tym nie myśleć – wyznaje Jess takim tonem, jakby jej to nie kłopotało, co jest oczywistym kłamstwem. – Mam takie chemiczne perfumy – kontynuuje. – Maskują feromony, ale staram się ich nie używać, bo przecież nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy będę potrzebować moich mocy. Wolę mieć je pod ręką. 

Carol przytakuje. 

– To ma sens. Więc to całe… – wykonuje szeroki gest ręką w powietrzu – … feromonowanie było spowodowane tym, że denerwowałaś się spotkaniem z nami? Tak to działa?

Efekt feromonów niemal całkowicie zanikał w czasie walki. Widocznie sama walka nie stresuje Jess. Ale to też nie wyjaśnia wszystkiego. Czy Jess stresuje się w każdej innej sytuacji?

Jess uśmiecha się do niej nieśmiało i ucieka spojrzeniem. 

– Cóż, częściowo tak. Na początku. A potem to już… uhm. To zdarza się, kiedy jestem z kimś. Z kimś, kogo, uhm, lubię. – Zerka na Carol nieśmiało. 

I Carol nie może się powstrzymać. Śmieje się, uszczęśliwiona. 

– Och, dzięki bogu – mówi. – Myślałam, że jesteś hetero, to mnie zżerało od środka, jasna cholera, to znaczy, że mogę zaprosić cię na kawę?

Jess wpatruje się w nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Jakby zupełnie odebrało jej mowę. To absolutnie urocze. 

– Słyszałaś, co mówiłam, tak? – pyta. – Słyszałaś tę część, gdzie wyjaśniałam, że posiadam niemal zupełnie niekontrolowaną zdolność do wywoływania w tobie fizycznego obrzydzenia?

– Pieprzyć biologię. – Carol nonszalancko wzrusza ramionami. 

Jess wciąż się w nią wgapia. 

– Ja… Ja. Dobra. O jejku. 

– Więc. – Carol pochyla się w jej stronę. – Kawa? Użyjesz swoich perfum? 

Jess wygląda tak niezręcznie, że to niemal urocze, bo Carol jest całkowicie pewna, że jak dotąd nikt nie wprawił pewnej siebie pani detektyw w taki stan. Najwidoczniej jedyne, czego potrzeba to zaprosić ją na randkę. 

– Ja… – Jess przełyka głośno. – To jest ta część, gdzie wyznaję, że nigdy dotąd nie byłam na randce z kobietą? To znaczy to wypad na kawę czy _wypad na kawę_? Co będziemy robić? Jaka jest między nimi różnica?

Carol uśmiecha się szeroko. 

– Jeśli to wypad na kawę, wypijemy razem kawę, popytam cię o twoje ekscytujące życie jako prywatnego detektywa, a ty mnie o pilotowanie śmigłowców, jeśli zechcesz, i będziemy się świetnie bawić. Jeśli to wypad na kawę… – ignoruje mdłości i wkłada wszystkie swoje siły w uwodzicielski uśmiech, który wykwita jej na twarzy – … zrobimy dokładnie to samo, ale potem wrócimy do domu i będziemy się całować na kanapie. 

Jess oblizuje wargi. 

– Bardzo bym chciała. 

– Nie masz pojęcia – mówi Carol – jak bardzo mnie to cieszy. 

W drodze powrotnej do swojego pokoju unosi zaciśniętą pięść w powietrze w geście triumfu. 

________________________________________

Piją razem kawę, umoszczone wygodnie przy stoliku w rogu. Jess właśnie skończyła opowiadać o swoim życiu detektywa – gdzie ta cała historia ze zmiennokształtnym podającym się za ojca Tony’ego była średnio interesująca w porównaniu z resztą jej przygód. Carol opowiada o lataniu i o lataniu, i o lataniu, i wie, że wychodzi na okropną obsesjonatkę, ale Jess nie wydaje się znudzona, bo ona już oczywiście rozumie, jak cudownie jest latać. Och, proszę, myśli Carol, czy mogę cię zatrzymać? I gdzieś z tyłu mózgu rodzi jej się suchar o trzymaniu pająka jako swojego pupila. 

I jeszcze ani razu nie zrobiło jej się niedobrze.

– Wszystko w porządku, prawda? – pyta Jess, pochylając się w jej stronę i dotykając jej ramienia. – Nie jest ci słabo? Nie masz mdłości? Daj mi znać, gdyby coś się działo. 

– Wszystko jest super – zapewnia ją Carol. – Nawet nie czuję twoich perfum. Mogę spytać jak twoje feromony w ogóle działają? Czy to sekret? 

Jess przytakuje w ten “jestem ekspertem od mojej własnej biologii” sposób, który jest charakterystyczny dla wielu Avengers. 

– To, mhm, apokryfowy gruczoł potowy. Jeśli nie włożysz twarzy pod moją pachę, nic ci nie będzie. 

Carol przypomina sobie lekcje biologii i uświadamia sobie coś nieprzyjemnego. 

– Ale to, uhm, trochę szkoda, bo te gruczoły nie znajdują się jedynie pod pachami. Tak sądzę. Co trochę rujnuje moje plany na wieczór. 

No i proszę, właśnie publicznie wyznała, że miała nadzieję zrobić Jess minetkę, jeśli ta będzie miała na to ochotę. Świetnie, prawda?

I widzi, że Jess rozumie, o co jej chodzi, bo szeroko otwiera oczy. 

– Och, cóż – mówi i zaczyna się śmiać. – Chyba będziemy musiały coś na to poradzić. 

Carol też się uśmiecha. 

– Wymyślimy coś. Na pewno. Obie jesteśmy inteligentne. Zmotywowane. No wiesz. 

– I zdeterminowane. – Jess wciąż się śmieje i jej oczy błyszczą. – To pierwsza randka, tak? Śmiało sobie poczynasz. 

– Hej – mówi Carol – wydaje mi się, że nie masz nic przeciwko. I znasz mnie. Zawsze do przodu, dalej niż inni. Szybciej. Wyżej. 

– Lubię cię. – Jess wpatruje się w nią oszołomiona własnym wyznaniem, jakby właśnie odkryła nowy zdumiewający aspekt rzeczywistości. 

– To dobrze. – Carol wyciąga rękę i ujmuje jej dłoń, kiedy razem wstają, aby wyjść. 

________________________________________

Okazuje się, że Carol unosi się także, kiedy jest jej naprawdę przyjemnie. 

Jak na kogoś, kto przysięga, że nigdy tego nie robił, Jess naprawdę dobrze sobie radzi. Albo ma wrodzony talent, albo bardzo szybko się uczy. Jedną rękę trzyma między nogami Carol, zataczając palcami idealne niewielkie koła. Drugą ręką obejmuje jej pierś i wciąż udaje jej się ją całować, mokro, gorąco i doskonale. Carol ma zamknięte oczy, odchyla głowę do tyłu i dochodzi pierwszy raz po jakiś trzydziestu sekundach pieszczot, unosząc się na łóżku. 

Dosłownie. 

Kiedy otwiera oczy, widzi, że znajdują się jakieś metr pod sufitem. Wydaje z siebie pełen zaskoczenia okrzyk. 

Jess unosi głowę i rozgląda się wkoło, ale nie wydaje się tym zakłopotana. Jej rękę wciąż nie ruszyła się spomiędzy nóg Carol. Drugim ramieniem jednak obejmuje kochankę w pasie, kiedy unoszą się nad łóżkiem. Carol w zasadzie podtrzymuje je obie w powietrzu. 

– Dobra – mówi Jess uśmiechając się szeroko, włosy opadają jej na twarz. – Chcesz, żebym kontynuowała?

– Och cholera, tak – wzdycha Carol. 

– Mam cię – zapewnia i gładzi ją tam, gdzie kobieta jest w tym momencie najbardziej wrażliwa. – Unieś nad jeszcze trochę wyżej. 

Rozbawiona Carol podlatuje z nią nieco wyżej, aż obie dotykają sufitu i Jess w jakiś sposób się do niego przykleja, chociaż nie używa do tego rąk. Jej ręce są bardzo zajęte gdzieś indziej. Może przykleja się ramionami, albo biodrami, czy stopami, czy jakkolwiek inaczej, ale Jess całuje ją znowu i nic innego nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ całuje ją i wsuwa w nią rytmicznie palec, i dodaje kolejny, i o mój boże… 

Jess właśnie sprawiła, że już nigdy nie będzie chciała uprawiać seksu z kimś, kto nie jest superbohaterem… 

Jess właśnie sprawiała, że już nigdy nie będzie chciała uprawiać seksu z kimś, kto nie jest Jess… 

Carol uśmiecha się, zamyka oczy i dochodzi, znowu i znowu, i naprawdę leci… 

________________________________________

– Cóż – mówi Jess po wszystkim, leżąc na łóżku i uśmiechając się do niej, wciąż zarumieniona po trzecim orgazmie. – To było niespodziewane. Ale naprawdę fajne. 

Carol spogląda w górę na dziurę, którą jakimś cudem wybiła w bogu ducha winnym suficie i śmieje się, ujarana endorfinami, czując, jak bardzo jest zakochana. 

– W sensie, lesbijski seks czy zniszczenia mienia? 

– Mmm. – Jess pochyla się i całuje ją. – W trzech czwartych to pierwsze, w jednej czwartej to drugie. Powtórzmy to kiedyś, co?

– Dobra – zgadza się Carol. – Za jakąś godzinę?

Jess uśmiecha się szeroko. 

– Brzmi świetnie. Ale zjedzmy coś najpierw. Omlet?

– Omlet. – Carol podoba się sposób, w jaki Jess myśli. Poza tym jest już późno, wszyscy już pewnie śpią, więc będą mogły całować się w kuchni. 

Jess wysuwa się z łóżka i łapie pierwszy kawałek ubrania, jaki znajduje się na podłodze. Okazuje się, że to wojskowa koszula od pidżamy Carol. Kobieta patrzy na to, co chwyciła, wzrusza ramionami i zakłada koszulkę razem ze swoimi dżinsami. Carol napawa się dziwnym i przyjemnym doznaniem, widząc Jess noszącą jej ubrania. 

Kiedy przechodzą przez salon, Tony podnosi głowę i wpatruje się w nie znad oparcia kanapy. Siedzi na niej z ramieniem wyciągniętym na oparciu i robi coś na tablecie. 

Uśmiecha się na ich widok.

– Udana randka, co?

– Uhm – mówi Carol, uświadamiając sobie, że Jess nosi jej koszulkę i że obie wyglądają, jakby właśnie wstały po wyczerpujących trzech rundach tarzania się w pościeli. 

Jess, która najwyraźniej ma więcej doświadczenia w takich sytuacjach, uśmiecha się do Starka. 

– Bardzo udana, dziękuję. 

– Mmff – odzywa się ktoś jeszcze, ukryty za oparciem kanapy. Brzmi na zaspanego. 

Och, teraz robi się niezręcznie. 

– Tony – zaczyna Carol – nie wiedziałam, że jesteś z kimś. Nie chciałyśmy ci przeszkadzać. – Zna reputację Tony’ego, jak każdy, ale jak dotąd mężczyzna jeszcze nikogo nie przyprowadził na noc, a teraz wreszcie to zrobił i one weszły prosto na ich… 

– Nie przeszkadzacie mi – mówi Tony i szturcha tego kogoś, kto właśnie na nim leży. – On mi przeszkadza. Hej, amerykański śnie, noga mi ścierpła, zmień pozycję. 

– Nnnn – odzywa się ten ktoś niezbyt elokwentnie. Kanapa trzeszczy i Steve Rogers wyłania się znad jej oparcia. Mruga kilka razy i uśmiecha się do Tony’ego w ten słodki sposób, który zarezerwowany jest tylko na szczególne okazje, gdy nikt inny nie widzi. – Co?

Tony uśmiecha się do niego czule. 

– Carol i Jess. Miałem rację. Wisimy im toster. 

Steve zerka na nie i z powrotem na Tony’ego. 

– Rozmawiałem o tym z Northstarem – mówi Kapitan i ignoruje to, jak Tony krzywi się na dźwięk tego pseudonimu – i powiedział, że toster dostaje się od osoby, z którą wchodzi się w jednopłciowy związek. Czyli co najwyżej ja mogę dać toster tobie. – Dźga go w pierś palcem. 

– Pffff – mówi Tony. – Tostery dla wszystkich. Lubię tostery. 

Carol tylko się na nich gapi. 

– No weź. – Tony śmieje się z wyrazu kompletnego ogłupienia na jej twarzy. – Nie sądziłaś chyba, że jesteś jedynym gejowskim łabędziem w tym stadzie?

Carol wciąż się gapi, bo Iron Man i Kapitan Ameryka…?

– Ja jej o tym nie powiedziałam – mówi Jess.

– Wiedziałaś?!

Jess uśmiecha się szeroko. 

– Bycie prywatnym detektywem naprawdę wyostrza twoje zdolności obserwacyjne. I kiedy się wprowadzałam, przyłapałam ich w jednoznacznej sytuacji na korytarzu. 

– Nic nie szkodzi – mówi Tony nonszalancko, a Steve wydaje się zawstydzony… jak wtedy w kuchni w niedzielę rano. Och. – Zgaduję, że między wami się układa? – Carol nie wie, czy próbuje przeprosić za nie wspomnienie o feromonach, ale pewnie będą jeszcze mieli czas na ploty przy drinku. 

Czuje, jak twarz pali ją od rumieńca. 

– Uszkodziłam sufit – mówi, przerażona, a Tony się śmieje. 

– To coś nowego – przyznaje Stark i wyciąga pięść, żeby przybić Jess żółwika. – Pocałunek Kobiety-Pająka?

– Uhm, zapewniam cię, że pocałunek Kobiety-Pająka wcale tak nie działa – Jess brzmi jak ktoś, kto wypowiadał to zdanie zbyt wiele razy, ale i tak odwzajemnia gest. – I bez tego jestem wspaniała – zauważa równie nonszalancko, co sam Stark. 

Steve patrzy na Carol z pełnym zrozumienia współczuciem. 

– I tak będzie już cały czas – mówi. – Nie masz pojęcia, jak mi przykro. 

Carol tylko się uśmiecha.

– Nic nie szkodzi. Nie przeszkadza mi to. Wszystko jest naprawdę świetnie – mówi, kiedy Jess otacza ją ramieniem i prowadzi do kuchni. 

Rano znajdują dwa tostery pod drzwiami sypialni i Carol śmieje się bez końca. Jej życie jest więcej niż świetne.


End file.
